badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Backwards Suicide
Dave was bullied a lot in high school for being overweight. He would get made fun of a lot, and he would often get beat up. His parents' didn't care, and the school didn't care as well. Life was pretty miserable to him. One day after the main bully Harold, pushed him down the stairs, that was his breaking point. He got up, and he shoved him into the wall. Before they could get into a fight, a teacher broke them up and sent them down to the office. Harold was told not to do it again by the principal, and Dave was suspended for a week. Dave felt terrible. This is when he started having suicidal thoughts. One week later when he went back to class, he went to the Gym. Another main bully named Ronny said to him "Can you see your feet when you look down?". A few kids standing next to him, Harold included, laughed at him. Then, more people in the gym started laughing at him as well. Dave tried walking away, but Harold threw a 10 pound dumbbell at him, and it caused him to fall over. Now, everyone was laughing at him. Ronny said "Want us to get a crane to help you get back up?". That was the breaking point for him. He ran away from the gym, and ran down to the schools basement. Down there, he found a pump which sprayed some weird gas he never heard of before. He decided to inhale it, and hope that it would kill him. He put the pump into his mouth, and started inhaling it. After doing so for about a minute, he realized that it wasn't killing him. He sadly put the pump and walked back inside the gym. As soon as he entered, Haold and Ronny threw a basketball at his face, and it knocked him down. They were laughing at him, and he got back up again. He screamed "Fuck you!" as loud as he could at them, but as soon as he did it, a large, red cloud shot out of his mouth. Ronny jumed out of the way of it, but Harold was consumed by it. The entire class was shocked. As it cleared up, they saw that large, enormous cuts were opened up all over him, and a weird, black goo was spilling out of his body. He was screaming in terror as his flesh continued to melt off of his body. Dave realized that the gas he inhaled mutated him into a monster. Just as Harold died, Dave breathed it at Ronny as well. He grabbed him by the throat, and picked him up. He also had super strength now. He held his jaw open, and he breathed it down his throat. As Harry was sreaming in terror, his flesh stated to melt from the inside. Dave turned towards everyone else, and breathed it at them. Everybody was consumed by it, and they all started to die. Several more kids were running by the gym as they heard the noise, and Dave breathed it at them. After more kids noticed, everybody was trying to run away as fast as possible. This was like a school shooting. Eventually, 127 kids and 9 teachers were killed by the gas. Dave escaped the school before the cops came. As he was running, he began to transform into a giant, humanoid monster. He now wanders the woods at night, and he kills everyone he sees. Another masterpiece made by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Serial Killers (Not Jeff) Category:Monster Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta